Civilian employers often hire ex-military personnel (candidates) because of the extensive training that the military often provides for its service men and women. For example, civilian nuclear power plant operators can take advantage of military personnel who may have served on nuclear powered submarines and who may be very familiar with running and trouble-shooting nuclear reactors.
However, civilian employers frequently do not understand the terminology used by military personnel to describe their skills received from their military training. This means that civilian employers often cannot determine if a military person has the right tool set for a civilian job based on a resume alone because of the descriptions used in the resume by the military person. The descriptions used by military personnel can be cryptic due to terminology and acronyms specific to military training and military projects.
Software currently exists which can translate terms used by military personnel in their resumes to terms commonly used by employers to describe skills needed in a particular job. Once the military resumes are translated, the translated terms are compared to a pool of civilian employment opportunities which have civilian terminology to describe desired skill sets. One such software package is known as Turbo TAP (Transition Assistance Program). While it is an objective of this software to match military personnel with available civilian employment opportunities, this current software has a very low success rate in matching military personnel with an appropriate civilian employment opportunity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for computer software that can bridge the current gap in properly matching civilian employers with former military personnel. Specifically, there is a need in the art for software that can instruct a computer to find highly qualified military personnel who are well suited for a particular employer that may have unique employment requirements. There is a further need in the art for computer software that can provide a quantitative measure of correlations between civilian employers and job candidates or applicants who have military experience.